


Superbaby Save The Day

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>今日头条：布鲁斯•韦恩和超人有一个私生子？！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbaby Save The Day

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写个轻松恶搞的，但是好像没有踩到笑点，被自己渣CRY  
> superbaby的形象参考超人TAS第一集  
> 

 

正文：

直到阳光照在脸上，克拉克才恋恋不舍地翻了个身，挣扎着把自己从温暖舒适的被窝中拔了出来。他打着呵欠，闭着眼睛飘进浴室打理好自己，迷迷糊糊，又熟门熟路地继续飘下楼进入餐厅。

“早上好，布鲁斯。早上好，阿尔弗雷德。”

克拉克在餐桌的另一头落座，亲热又熟稔地向坐在对面的屋主和几乎随时随地待命的、全能全知的老管家打招呼。

布鲁斯把自己藏在竖起的早报后面，对克拉克热情洋溢的早安问候回以只有超级听力才能捕捉到的闷哼。

“早安，克拉克少爷。”老管家无奈地看了一眼明显在闹脾气的主人，用优雅的英伦口音对克拉克回以问候，正确地表达了何谓待客之道。他推着餐车走向克拉克，语气温和而殷切：“请问您需要红茶还是咖啡？”

“咖啡就好，谢谢。”克拉克脸颊发烧，几乎要和他的披风一个颜色。他还是不习惯韦恩大宅中的种种奢华与礼仪，让一位老人提供服务着实有违爸妈从小教导他的礼貌。

咖啡味道醇厚，食物也十分美味，在和平静谧的气氛中，克拉克享用了一顿堪称完美的早餐——如果他没有因为太过喜爱阿尔弗雷德的鲜煮咖啡而请求他再给自己倒一杯并且试图和一言不发的布鲁斯搭话。

 

克拉克抬起头，正对上哥谭早报版头的巨幅彩照。照片中英俊的富家公子怀抱婴儿，动作温柔而神情不悦，两人一模一样的黑发与湛蓝双眼有着莫名的相似感。但更让人震惊的还不止于此，无论是那孩子脑门上的小卷毛还是他身上印着氪星标记的蓝色连身婴儿服，都眼熟得让人没法错认。

加粗加大的黑色字母印在照片上，写着“超级婴儿拯救世界”，其下有一行稍小写的“超级婴儿——超级富豪与超级英雄的私生子？”

拉奥啊，这太荒谬了。

克拉克喷出了刚送入口中的咖啡。

 

“这怎么会！不可能！”克拉克激动得语无伦次，但他不记得前一天发生了什么，也想不起来自己为什么会睡在韦恩大宅里还穿着超人的制服，而这一切都可以用报纸上的新闻来解释。

“安静点，克拉克。”布鲁斯放下报纸，瞪着餐桌上的一片狼藉皱眉。

“但是……布鲁斯！我昨天真的……哦拉奥啊我真抱歉，你的公众形象！人们会怎么说你啊天哪超级富豪和超级英雄这太……呃，我很抱歉。”陷入苦恼中的克拉克连怎么走路都忘记了，他飘在半空中，没头苍蝇似的围着布鲁斯打转。

他的模样极大地取悦了布鲁斯，后者的眉头舒展开来，摊开手边的另一摞报纸：“只要你昨天的羞耻心能有今天的一半，就不会有这么多的无聊新闻占据版头了，克拉克。”

克拉克既羞愧又好奇地凑过去。

哥谭快讯的版头图片的拍摄地点显然是某个百货商场，披着红披风的小小的蓝色婴儿飘在半空中，巨大的看起来就很邪恶的玩具机器人被打倒在地。哦，还有一张稍小些的图片，那小婴儿被拍得更加清晰，扑向有些狼狈但仍旧俊美不凡的哥谭贵公子时的表情简直能让任何人母性大发。

其他几份纸媒的报道大同小异，配图也无非是不同角度的超级婴儿——所有媒体都不约而同地给他起了这么个外号——与布鲁斯·韦恩的合照。新闻内容也相差不大，可见事实的确如此：布鲁斯·韦恩被记者发现带着一名婴儿前往哥谭中心百货采购，在那里他们遇到了前来捣乱的玩具人及其邪恶的发明，那名婴儿在危急时刻显示出了与某个大都会知名英雄相似的超级力量打败了玩具人，拯救了在场的无辜平民。

以上讯息都比不上超级婴儿表现出的对布鲁斯·韦恩依赖，和后者表现出的对于小婴儿的关爱与保护。

甚至有一份杂志刊载了截止到杂志下印时的一份网络投票，数据显示布鲁斯·韦恩的黄金单身汉指数不降反涨，刷新了十年来他一直保持着的最高纪录。

用超级速度看完这些信息的克拉克几乎贴到了天花板上，就在这时，好整以暇地观赏了氪星变脸绝技表演的韦恩先生用蝙蝠侠的声音给了他最后一击：“怎么你现在倒知道离我远远的了？昨天你死死黏在我的胸口上喊我‘噗-噗’的时候可没这么通情达理呢。”

 

吧嗒——

理智烧断的声音。

 

蓝色的大个子羞愧难当地捂着脸从敞开的窗户冲出房间，飞行的速度瞬间突破了音障，红蓝色的身影带着一连串空气爆裂的尾音消失在天际。

阿尔弗雷德不动声色地收回视线，端起咖啡壶为布鲁斯续上一杯新鲜冲泡的热茶：“容我多言，少爷不需要告诉克拉克先生您已经将这些新闻买下，并已经确定不会有任何一家媒体在任何新闻媒介上播出么。或者说，您会直接告诉他今天的日期？”

“不，当然不用。”

布鲁斯端起红茶，将一抹微笑掩藏在杯沿之后。


End file.
